


Till Kingdom Come

by Simone2610



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simone2610/pseuds/Simone2610
Summary: Minerva has been alive for a long time and she has seen and experienced much in her time. This is the story of how she fell in love.BTW: I suck at these things, but if you want to read it great and if you do not your loss :))





	Till Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps!
> 
> So the first thing is i do not own these characters or some of their storylines! That credit goes to the creators of OUAT. I do however own Minerva, she is ALL mine, though inspired by so many great characters.

Minerva stood still. The rain fell down and her clothes was soaked to the bone. She did not notice. Minerva could not believe it. She was alive and well and all this time she was only a few hours away from her. Regina was alive.


End file.
